The invention relates to air texturing of yarn and, more particularly, to improvements in a fluid jet apparatus used to texture the yarn.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,436 discloses a self-stringing jet device which is compact and easy to string up. The jet includes a body, a yarn inlet section, a movable venturi and a cylindrical baffle located at the outlet end of the jet. The venturi may be set to a string up position or to an operating position by means of a flat-sided rod and a ball stop engaging a groove in a collar on the venturi. In this embodiment, the rod is rotated to the string-up position and then rotated to an operating position following string up.